


Una noche

by PROPHESIER



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, But just a little, Consensual Sex, Dark Dick Grayson, Español | Spanish, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, No Romance, Teen Titans References, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PROPHESIER/pseuds/PROPHESIER
Summary: Mira la cara teñida de rojo del nuevo Robin. Toma cada detalle, desde las lágrimas secas en las esquinas de sus ojos hasta el último pedazo de baba que se derrama por su barbilla. Le encanta todo.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos, el one shot se centra en el universo de **DC (Comics)**. No es la primera vez que escribo en el _fandom_ , así que espero sea de su agrado. Seas nuevo o no dejaré unas cuentas aclaraciones aquí abajo.

💀 **»** Los personajes de no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **DC**.

💀 **»** La historia posee contenido entre **hombre y hombre**.

💀 **»** La pareja principal es **DickJay** ( _Richard Grayson y Jason Todd_ ).

💀 **»** La temática a usar se basa en **'un después del primer encuentro'.**

💀 **»** Se verá en los personajes la presencia de **Ooc** ( _Out of Character_ ); la personalidad puede que se mantenga o cambie un poco debido a la historia que se les dará.

💀 **»** _Advertencias:_ **Contenido sexual con un menor de edad. Quedas advertido.**


	2. Chapter 2

Respiración agitada, ropa desaliñada, sus antifaces y bastones en el suelo. A Richard no podría importarle menos. La única vez que realmente se suelta y deja de lado todas sus reservas es cuando tiene relaciones sexuales. Ahora estando con Jason. Se siente como un animal salvaje en celo, queriendo más; lo necesita, lo anhela y no se detendrá hasta que esté satisfecho.

Mira la cara teñida de rojo del nuevo Robin. Toma cada detalle, desde las lágrimas secas en las esquinas de sus ojos hasta el último pedazo de baba que se derrama por su barbilla. Le encanta todo.

Sacando sus dedos de la entrada anal del menor, hace un trabajo rápido para sacar su miembro del traje. Está rojo, hinchado y goteante mientras lo guía hacia el calor que tanto anhela.

—D-Dick... —El de ojos aguamarina muerde su labio inferior mientras comienza a entrar en él.

Él usa cada parte de su fuerza de voluntad para no solo sumergirse profundamente como su mente está gritando que lo haga. Después de todo, Jason, _ahora_ , es extremadamente valioso para él y no se perdonaría si lo lastimara más de lo necesario al follarlo. Y el verdadero _Jason_ puede ser más frágil de lo que parece, emocionalmente, haciendo que Richard quiera protegerlo de todas las formas posibles.

Gime cuando logra hundirse en el menor. Su pequeño Robin envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su espalda, manteniéndolo firmemente en su lugar.

— _Little wing_... —Jadea — ¿Me puedo... mover?

Su tono ha adquirido un tono desesperado, y cree que Jason puede darse cuenta de ello, ya que, aunque parece ansioso por un segundo, sus piernas aflojan ligeramente su apretado agarre. Cuando asiente, Nightwing ya no puede contenerse lo suficiente como para pensar más allá de " _dio su aprobación, así que es bueno hacerlo_ ".

Dejando escapar hasta la última parte de su racionalidad, retrocede apresuradamente para luego volver a entrar, todo en un movimiento rápido.

Jason deja escapar un grito — ¡Dick!

Está mojado por el lubricante, pero sigue apretado, _oh, muy apretado_. Dolorosamente bueno, a pesar de no tener la mejor resistencia, Richard siente que podría continuar para siempre mientras establece un ritmo al follar al menor en la habitación que posee en la torre de los Jóvenes Titanes. Está vagamente consciente de que, en algún lugar, al fondo de su mente, debería de sentirse avergonzado, en parte por ensuciar un lugar que hace poco a casi limpiado y en parte por tener relaciones sexuales con Jason... siendo un menor de edad. Pero al pequeño Robin no parece importarle ni darse cuenta en lo absoluto. Sus ojos se han arrugado de placer y está jadeando fuertemente con la boca abierta.

Richard captura sus labios, intercambiando saliva a la par que sus lenguas se encuentran en una danza lujuriosa, solo se separan cuando la necesidad de respirar anula todo lo demás. Robin gime y lanza frases rotas que apenas se distinguen, como: — ¡Ah! ¡Dick... jus... ahí!

Y el nombrado obedece tan bien como puede en su incontrolado estado de felicidad.

Cierra los ojos, disfrutando el momento tanto como sea posible. Sintiendo el sudor correr por su espalda; se estrella contra el cuerpo más pequeño debajo de él, sin pensarlo dos veces. Esto es tan natural, como cuando comparte cama con su novia u otras chicas, sin embargo, esta vez se trata de su _reemplazo_. Lo está poniendo en su lugar, tal y como tuvo que haber hecho la primera vez que se conocieron.

— _Richard..._ —Jadea con una voz débil y los ojos de azules se abren ante la expresión de perdida en el placer del rostro ajeno.

Al parecer solo en momentos como ese, cuando está completamente fuera de sí, Jason lo llama por su nombre. Tal vez ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de ello y, sin embargo, lo encuentra encantador. Presiona sus dedos en uno de sus pezones y eleva su pierna junto a la otra para presionarse más sobre el menor; bebe cada gemido y sollozo como sí fuera su primer bebida del día. Le encanta escuchar esos ruidos, le encanta saber que Todd lo disfruta tanto como él.

A medida que avanza se encuentra yendo más profundo que antes, Robin de repente arquea la espalda y suelta el gemido más lujurioso que Nightwing haya escuchado — ¡Sí, sí! ¡Justo ahí! ¡Más!

Suena tan desesperado como se siente Richard, lo que hace sonría para sí mismo, satisfecho con el hecho de que ambos están igualmente perdidos, ansiosos por más. Enloquecidos por el goce. Más que nada, le encanta cuando se pierden el uno al otro. Es como si fueran las únicas dos personas que quedan en la tierra. Bueno, para ser justos, podría tomarse en cuanto a sucesión del manto. Y eso es todo lo que realmente conoce en momentos como estos.

—Estoy cerca. —Susurra al oído de Robin, lo que le hace temblar.

—Y-Yo también...

El azabache mayor acelera la velocidad, golpeando implacablemente el punto dulce mientras establece un ritmo frenético. Jason parece listo para desmayarse en lo que su cuerpo retrocede al mismo tiempo que las embestidas. Unos cuantos gruñidos y gemidos más tarde, el más alto llega al borde, estimulando el orgasmo de contrario en lo que termina en lo más profundo de su ser. Jason echa la cabeza hacia atrás, gotas de sudor le cubren la cara y el cuerpo, corriéndose mayormente sobre su estómago.

En la post-luminiscencia, ambos todavía se retuercen ligeramente, lentamente recuperando la compostura.

Después de calmar su respiración, Dick se retira lentamente, observando el semen salir del agujero abusado. Se estremece, en parte porque es una sensación especial ver la evidencia de que ha marcado a su _sucesor;_ su pene se siente frío al salir completamente del calor cómodo, casi como si perteneciera allí. Está pensando en cosas tontas, y sabe que Jason querrá golpearlo en la cabeza si se lo dice en voz alta como un tipo de coqueteo.

— ¿Quieres ir a limpiarte? —Pregunta, pasando una mano por su cabello húmedo para que deje de intentar picarle en los ojos.

El menor lo mira. Casi juzgándolo con la mirada — ¿Qué crees?

— ¿No?

El niño como puede, le da un puñetazo en el antebrazo, haciéndolo reír.  
  


**Fin.**


End file.
